DNA Switch!
by fox tamer 113
Summary: After a horrible accident with the d.n.a.i the penguins... are now human. To get back to normal they must get through many obstacles, and get to know many people. Including Alice... Rated to be safe, is all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of 'Relating on a Molecular level' by littlebirdy05, with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. If I do I'll be rich.**

**Chapter 1:**

It's been days since Kowalski left his lab, and the rest of the team is worried for him.

Skipper had enough of it, enough of the noise Kowalski's making and enough of the worry the team have. He was about to enter Kowalski's lab, when the noise from the lab stopped.

Kowalski's head popped out of the door of his lab, with a very wide grin on his face, disturbing Skipper.

"Kowalski! What were you doing in here?" questioned Skipper, as he looked around the lab spotting the mess.

"Skipper! This is what I was doing!" Kowalski said, still smiling, pointing to the machine under a large cloth.

"Well, what is it?" Skipper said, annoyed.

"It's the DNA Infuser, Skipper" Kowalski said as he pulled the cloth off the machine.

"Ooohhh… that's a nice contraption you have K'walski!" complimented Private. "But what does it do?"

Kowalski ignored Private's question, and was pulling Rico under the machine and turned on the machine, making a bright light.

"Cheese and crackers, soldier! What did you do to Rico?" Skipper exclaimed when he didn't see the penguin anywhere.

"Ahh… don't worry Skipper, Rico is there" Kowalski said pointing to a black mouse.

"Kaboom!" the mouse said, obviously pleased with the lights and the sounds the machine made.

"Don't worry, it's completely reversible." Kowalski said, proving his point by turning Rico back to normal.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. You really have outdone yourself Kowalski. This will be great for our recon." Skipper said, impressed.

"Boy's were going to take it easy today." Skipper said, as the rest of the team hi-five for getting a break.

A few minutes later, the penguins are on their artificial ice block relaxing, when suddenly there's a blackout.

"Gaudy nun-chucks! Kowalski what happened?" Skipper barked out.

"It seems we have another blackout, Skipper." Kowalski answered.

"We better fix this fast, we don't need another jungle law here. Who knows what would happen if it happened again." Skipper said or rather complained.

"Kowalski! Blackout options!" Skipper ordered.

"I thought this could happen again so I created a back up generator. It should be just enough to power the zoo." Kowalski answered looking at his clipboard.

"Excellente! Let's get it and install the generator to the zoo." Skipper said.

A few moments later…

"It's not here Skippah!" Private said, as he looks thru stuff in the dark HQ.

"I'm not having any luck here too soldier. Rico! Any luck?" Skipper said

"Nu-uh…" Rico grunted.

"Guys, I found it! I just need to test it on something." Kowalski said, as he plugs the generator to the nearest object. Unfortunately the 'nearest object' is the DNA Infuser.

There was a bright light, then an explosion.

**Hope you like the first Chapter! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my version of 'Relating on a Molecular level' by littlebirdy05, with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. If I do I'll be rich.**

**Chapter 2:**

Skipper groaned and opened his eyes. He felt... strange... unfamiliar. He didn't like that. Slowly he rolled over.

"Oh… my head." He moaned. It felt like he'd been struck in the head by... by... well by a large piece of concrete actually.

He looked up and law the night sky, then looked to his side to find he was laying quite the ways from his habitat, on the sidewalk. That explained his aching head. Yes, he remembered now, something had gone wrong with that generator.

"Kowalski" He said his throat dry. He got no answer. "Kowalski?"

Skipper tried to sit up, and noticed he felt much more different than he first thought. He was freezing for one. A penguin shouldn't be cold on a summer's night, it just wasn't natural. For another, he felt as though he was... well he couldn't quite place it, just that he wasn't... him.

Skipper shut eyes, tightened his jaw as he sat up. For a moment he just sat there until the pain in his head dulled. Finally he opened his eyes. He was... higher up? He rubbed his head and froze.

This... wasn't right. He tightened his hold on a feather... but there was more than feathers there. He grabbed a thick strand of black hair and yanked, holding it in front of his face. Not only did he see the black hair, but he saw that what were holding the hair were most definitely not a flipper.

Skipper jumped up, his eyes darting all around. Through the darkness he spotted three other figures, and they were... He cringed, Nude.

Suddenly Skipper swallowed as he realized that he was in the same situation.

He darted behind a fake palm tree for fear of being seen, though there were no others around at the moment.

"Men!" He hissed quietly. "Wake up!" He called a little louder.

One of them stirred. They whimpered. "Skippah? Is that you?" The one closest to him moved.

"Oh, my head hurts... Skippah, where are you?" Skipper winced. Private was clearly in as much, if not more pain than him.

"Private," he hissed, "Hide behind something, now."

Skipper inspected his surroundings as Private struggled to move behind another nearby plant, to daze to realize yet that something was wrong.

"Skippah-" "Shush!" Skipper hissed.

"Skippah," Private whispered, "what happened? I don't feel right..." Private said

"Private, look at your flip- ah, hands!" Skipper whispered.

"Don't you mean..." Skipper heard Private go silent.

"Don't yell, we need to keep our cover." Skipper whispered.

Private only whimpered.

"Now, listen to me, wake Kowalski and Rico, but do it quietly.

"Kowalski, Rico..." Private whispered after a moment, still with more than a hint of fear.

This time another one stirred, mumbling. "Carry the eight... DNA... reaction... "

It was Kowalski of course.

"Kowalski!" Private whispered. "Kowalski- Oh!" Private darted behind the brush even further as he finally realized none of them had clothes.

"...Private? ...Skipper? Oh, my head... Rico?"

"Rico's not awake yet, get behind something before someone sees you." Skipper whispered.

Skipper took this time to figure out just exactly what they were up against. Well, they were human; there was no doubt about that.

He shuddered.

"Ah!" they heard Kowalski shout.

"Sh!" Skipper whispered harshly.

"I'm human!" Kowalski whispered, still rather loudly.

"I know," Skipper said, quietly, "We all are. Rico. Rico!" Skipper growled then snatched up a rock and tossed it at Rico, wincing when it connected sharply with his head, quite a bit harder than he meant for it to.

The last figure, growled. "Err..." Rico stirred. "Oh..." they saw Rico's silhouette, clutching his head.

"Oww..." Rico moaned.

"Rico!" Skipper whispered. Rico looked around him.

"Hu?" He mumbled.

"Rico, get behind something now, before someone comes." Skippered whispered.

Rico casually got up. Thought they could only see his shadow they could just plain feel him tense.

"Rico," Skipper said in what was clearly a warning tone. "Just keep quiet, and get behind something. Yes, yes we are human."

They watched Rico stiffly walk over and hide behind a guide sign, staring down at his hands. They were all quiet for a moment.

"Okay..." Skipper said finally. "What exactly is our situation?"

He heard Kowalski shift. "Um, well Skipper... We're human, and an explosion like that will have surely destroyed the DNA Infuser... which was obviously what caused this... I won't be able to make another one for months, and that's if I can even get my hands on the supplies. I've been gathering those supplies for years... we have no place to stay, nothing to eat, nothing that is required to live as humans, and... We don't have clothes. All-in-all... Not good."

Skipper sighed. "Okay, men, let's just... try to make the best of this. We'll get back to normal, after all, a penguin never quits!" Skipper said.

"Uh, Skipper-" Kowalski started but was interrupted.

"We're penguins at heart!" He hissed. "Now, our first order of business... Getting clothes. Kowalski options." Skipper said.

"I suggest we make our way to the gift shop. As you know they sell t shirts to promote the zoo, and zookeepers extra uniforms are also stored there. I suggest we take the pants of the work uniforms, and a gift-shop shirt in order to not be confused with a zookeeper, and then quietly sneak out the back entrance. Luckily we took out the zoo's security system last week..." Kowalski said as an after thought.

"Alright... commence operation normality, go! go! go!" The four dropped to the ground and went no where.

"This is going to take some getting use to..." Skipper said.

A few minutes later…

"Alright," Skipper said, adjusting his shirt, looking at the others' shadows.

Turning the light of course would be two risky. If someone had spotted them there was no way they could hide in their condition.

"We need to get out of here now. We can come back after the zoo opens to salvage what we can, but if we stay, we will get caught, and we can't give them any answers as to why we're here. Alright let's- Ow, Kowalski watch it!" Skipper said, shoving Kowalski away.

"Sorry Skipper, it appears the DNA Infuser has given me some unwanted side effects. I can't see very well." Kowalski said.

"Come on, lets get somewhere where there's light." Skipper said.

The four slipped out of the gift shop and scaled the wall.

Skipper, Rico, Private, and Kowalski walked through New York City attempting to find shelter for the night.

"Simply a building that requires no payment for entry." Kowalski had said.

So now, as they walked, their eyes skillfully swept over each and every building watching as people paid when they went into restaurants and night clubs, simply passing by hotels as they learned some time ago that those were human residents in which payment was needed to stay there.

"There." Skipper said, pointing to a large building.

He glanced back at the others seeing them slightly better in the New York lighting, but still not enough to figure out what each of them looked like yet. He knew they'd all be shocked when they finally did.

Kowalski squinted in the complete opposite direction. He was right; he'd been running into poles and posts all night. They had to do something about that.

Skipper quickly walked over to him and redirected his vision to the building.

"Ah, I see... okay I see a lot of blurry shapes, but I also see flashing lights. I believe this is what the humans refer to ask a night club." Kowalski said.

"It'll have to do, but we will have to get pass that guy..." Skipper said noticing the man standing next to the door way, blocking some people from entering. An easy task.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper said.

"I suggest a distraction. Merely throwing something at the back entrance should work, but getting in the back itself is sure to get us caught. Get the man to leave and check the back, and then simply waltz through the front door." he said.

"Right." Skipper said nodding.

He glanced around, and then spotted a can on the ground. He kept his eye on the man and when he wasn't looking, picked up the can. The four casually and slowly walked down the street, and when the man wasn't looking again, Skipper chucked the can at the back door with more strength than he knew he had. The man standing by the door, obviously delivered a warning to the people waiting to get in, and ran off to the back. People from further down the line bolted right with the four and went in.

The four walked through the door and stared. Skipper mainly in disgust. "Fish and chips man, it's just like the lemurs in here." he said, though he couldn't be heard over the music.

Skipper looked at the others then nodded towards the restrooms.

Skipper, Rico and Private, began walking. Kowalski, who couldn't see, stayed put.. Skipper sighed, then grabbed his shirt and led the way.

As they walked, Skipper felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He wasn't at all familiar with the way human hair reacted, but he was sure it had to do with the feeling he had that they were being watched... and they were.

He noticed that as they went through everyone stopped and stared. Everyone. He wasn't sure what to make of it as they didn't seem to stare at them in a negative way.

Well actually they got a lot of glares from the male half of the room... Finally they burst through the bathroom doors, just as a man was walking out.

The four stopped temporarily blinded by the light after having been in the dark for long. They all faced each other, rubbing their eyes. After a brief moment the four looked up.

"...Oh my..." Private said.

"Well this is... this is... " Skipper was at a lost of words.

Rico mutter something that was indistinguishable.

"I still can't see." Kowalski said bluntly.

Skipper caught sight of himself in the mirror. As penguins, they all had a natural layer of fat to insulate them from the cold. It didn't matter how much they had worked out, they would always keep the figure they had... but now as humans, all that training really showed.

Skipper stared at himself. He was average sized, all muscle, had bright blue eyes, black hair that was naturally parted at the side, coming down to the top of his ears, and stubble on his face.

That was going to bother him.

He wore what the others wore of course, zookeeper pants and a t shirt, each with their own silhouette on it. He looked over at Rico who was also staring at a mirror wide eyes.

Rico was... huge. He still had his scar across his mouth, and his hair was wild, going in every direction, and his eyes, which looked stunned to say the least, were a brilliant shade of green.

Skipper snapped his attention over at Kowalski, who was staring into space with wide open eyes as though that would help him see better.

Kowalski looked... his build was less than the others, but still impressive, more gymnast-like. He was actually thinly build and fairly tall, and his hair, was very... unKowalski-like, being long, coming down to the middle of his back and hanging in front of his face rather than short and swept back as they had expected, nearly completely covering his blue green eyes.

"Skippah... is this normal?" Skipper turned to Private.

"No Private, I don't believe that is." Skipper said, fairly surprised.

Private was not like the other three at all. Yes, he was just as well built as the others, he looked quite young, but could perhaps pass for twenty two, but as your attention was directed up to the face you would notice that just past pool blue eyes, hovered white hair and eyebrows. Anyone would be able to tell his hair was not dyed.

"Kowalski, what to you make of this?" Skipper said shoving Kowalski in front of Private.

The three stared as Private stood nervously. Kowalski squinted. "His hair is white, Skipper." Kowalski said.

"I know that. I want to know why." Skipper said. Kowalski thought a second.

"It must be a mutation. A side effect from the DNA Infuser, like my inability to see." Kowalski said. "Though this side effect is a lot less disabling..." Skipper heard Kowalski grumble.

"'Tha's weird." Skipper, Private, and Kowalski looked up, and over at Rico.

Rico stood stock still, eyes wide. "I... I can... for the love of all things flammable, I can talk!" Rico shouted, his hands flying up to his head.

The other three stood there shocked while Rico laughed, repeating over and over again. "I can speak, I don't believe it! I wish I had something to blow up right now!"

Rico suddenly kicked a sink, denting the pipe. "I never knew the possibilities of that machine." Kowalski whispered.

Skipper, of course, by then had found out his mutation. He reached up to his hair and plucked a slick black feather, twirling it in his fingers.

**I'm done at last!**

**Hope you like my extremely long chapter! (This chapter took a lot of my time…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my version of 'Relating on a Molecular level' by littlebirdy05, with permission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. If I do I'll be rich.**

**Chapter 3:**

The four suddenly jumped when a man entered the bathroom, shouting back at a girl, who was obviously his girlfriend.

"I'm tired of it! Every five minutes I catch you glancing at another ma-" The guy stopped spotting the four staring at him nervously. "Ah, great. More of them!" He turned and left the bathroom.

"Perhaps we should leave, maybe blend in with the humans." Kowalski said. The others nodded, and they stepped out of the bathroom, Kowalski bashing off the door frame on his way out.

"Gah, Skipper I can't take much more of this!" Kowalski growled holding his nose, which was now bleeding.

"Oh, are you okay?" The four turned where the voice came from to see a female, about 20 or so, long brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a dark-green shirt and black jeans, carrying a sling bag, looking at them.

"You look like you need a couple of tissues. Some glasses wouldn't hurt you either..." She said. "Oh, and my name's Grace"

Kowalski instead of replying with their names simply said "What are glasses?"

Grace just laughed, good naturedly. "Here," She said, "try these."

She rummaged around her bag, saying. "I wear contacts now but I used to have glasses. My eye sight was utterly awful; I couldn't see a hand in front of me if I tried." She pulled out glasses that were rectangular and wire rimmed. She brushed back his hair and slid the glasses onto his face.

Kowalski adjusted them and looked up blinking. "Yes, I can see!" He said, looking at the others standing there.

"Um, K'walski, you're still bleeding" Private said pointing at Kowalski's nose.

"Oh, right, here you go!" Grace said handing out a tissue to Kowalski, who took it and held it to his nose.

"Soo… Your name's Kwalski?" Grace questioned as the group walk to a table.

"Actually, it's Kowalski" Kowalski replied.

"Who are the others? Grace questioned, looking at them.

"Its classi-" Skipper was cut-off.

"I'm Private, this is Rico and Skippa'h" Private supplied cheerfully.

"Rico!" Skipper said, making Rico slap Private.

Grace watched them, humor floating in her eyes, as they sat down at the table.

"What a cute accent you have Private" Grace said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, it's British, right?"

"Yup! But tha' others think it's fake" Private replied sullenly.

"Well I don't think it's fake" Grace said, cheering him up.

"So, are you guys new at New York?" she questioned.

"Actually we'r-" Skipper is suddenly cut-off. Again.

"Yes, yes we are" Kowalski lied. "May I borrow a pen?"

"Oh, sure!" Grace said, handing Kowalski a pen.

"Actually we just arrive here from Madagascar, but due to unexpected circumstances, we have neither money nor a place to stay nor the materials needed to go back home" As Kowalski lies he wrote/drew on a napkin showing 'Tell the truth in a sea of lies, but don't lie too much or we'll be in trouble'. The team understood the message and lets Kowalski continue.

"Oh, that's unfortunate for you guys… How about you stay with me? I have a flat-mate, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Grace offered.

"That would be great, miss! But are you sure you have enough room for the four of us?" Skipper said/questioned, pointing to the four of them.

"I guess we have enough room, but if we don't have enough room, you guys could sleep on the sofa or the floor, if that's okay with you guys?" Grace replied.

"The floor? We slept on concrete beds for years!" Skipper scoffed.

"Concrete beds?" Grace questioned.

"Classified" Skipper said.

"Okay then… Shall we go?" Grace said, standing up.

A moment later…

Outside…

"–and so, that happens when you trick my flat-mate that penguins are stalking her!" Grace laughed at the memory as the walked.

As the others laughed with her, Skipper was suspicious.

"Who is your flat-mate anyway?" Skipper questioned, paranoid.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention her name. Her name is- Hey, My bag!" Grace yelled, as a robber snatched her bag.

"Boys, double time!" Skipper ordered as they ran after the thief, leaving Grace at the sidewalk.

"Hey guys! Don't leave me!" Grace yelled, as she ran after them.

When Grace arrived to the scene, she saw the thief was unconscious while Kowalski was tying him up, Rico was polishing a baseball bat (Grace wondered where he got that.), Private holding her bag, and Skipper watching the scene with an arrogant and/or proud look.

"Woah…" was the first word Grace said, looking at the scene.

"Here's your bag Grace" Private said, as he gave her the bag.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks Private" Grace said, snapping out of her stupor.

"Uhh… So, shall we go now?" Grace said, pointing behind her back.

**I'm done with Chapter 3 at last!**

**A little different 'no?**

**Hope you like it!**

**R & R**


End file.
